Efforts
by desolate-love
Summary: Pam is pregnant and Jim couldn't be happier, Their life in the office before the baby is born. Jim's POV
1. Chapter 1 :Car Rides and Meetings

"So what do you guys think about my latest brilliant idea?" Michael had everyone in the conference room for another one of his boring 'I have another great idea' meetings. This time he wanted everyone to come to work in their pajamas for casual Friday. It wasn't really a bad idea, if you were seven and it was pajama day at school.

"Michael I really don't think that.."

"Shut up Toby, nobody cares about what you have to say." Michael looked at him like he was about to kill him, although with Michael, I don't really know what to expect.

We were in the meeting for an hour and a half so far, just listening to all of Michael's 'great' ideas. Pam was sitting next to me, I kept glancing at her stomach and smiling. I was going to be a dad, I couldn't wait. We still hadn't told anybody in the office about it yet. Pam didn't think it was the best idea. I told her that we would have to at least tell Michael at some point because she would have to be on maternity leave. She just didn't want Michael to make a big deal out of it, I didn't blame her.

Pam looked back at me and smiled. I took her hand and smiled back. I really wish that we weren't in the office right now, her smile was just so beautiful I wanted to embrace her and hold her in my arms forever. I was pretty sure that would be very awkward if I did that in the office though. So I settled for rubbing little circles on her hand with my thumb. Our chairs were close enough together that nobody could see our hands.

After two torture-filled hours in the conference room, Michael dismissed us because he remembered that JC Penny was having a sale today. Thank god. Pam and I stood up and made our way to our desks. I liked having Pam's desk right next to mine now. It was certainly different though. It was weird hearing her answer her phone and not say 'Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam.' I liked it though, it made staring at her a lot easier. I didn't get as much work done as I was supposed to, but I didn't complain.

When the work day was over I got out of my desk and went over to the coat rack to grab my sweater. Pam followed after me a little slower than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "you look really tired." I looked at her with probably a little too much worry in my expression. But hey, how was I supposed to react? I didn't want her to be miserable.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired because of Michael's meeting this afternoon," she assured me. I felt better knowing that it was something that was going to go away after a good nights sleep.

I put my arm around her waist as we made out way down to the car. We got in unusually quiet today. Usually she would be telling me about how her day went, or about how she made an important sale today, or about something funny that Dwight did while I was in the bathroom, but today, nothing. I looked at her before I turned the car on, she didn't look like herself today, she looked sad.

"What's wrong Pam?" I asker her. She didn't respond immediately. She was looking at her hands, folded in her lap. She looked up at me, that's when I became scared, she had tears in her eyes. They weren't big tears, but they were enough to make me afraid. I unbuckled my seat belt and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Jim," she said, "I'm so scared." Her words confused me for a second. What could she be afraid of? I was protecting her from everything. I couldn't stand for my Pam to be afraid of anything.

"What are you scared of Beesly?" As I asked her she started crying more heavily. I was so afraid that something terrible was going on. I pushed her head away from my chest lightly so that I could look into her eyes. "Pam, please talk to me." I begged her.

"I won't be a good mom." she said, although it was a little hard to understand because her tears were falling freely now, and she was crying harder than before. I looked her in the eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Pamela Beesly, you will be the world's greatest mom. There is absolutely no reason for you to be afraid of anything." I told her. She looked up at me and shoved her face back into my chest. I held her like this a few minutes while I waited for her crying to stop. When it did, I kissed her passionately.

"I think you're right Jim," she said to me, "I'm just still in shock I guess." It had been almost two weeks since we had gotten the news from the hospital.

"I know Pam, me too. Can we go home now so you can get some rest?"

She nodded her head and returned to sitting the right way in her chair. I re-buckled my seatbelt and turned put the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and I backed out slowly. Nobody was left in the parking lot, we must have been like that for longer than I thought. I didn't bother looking at the clock though, I didn't really care how long it had takes, just that I had made Pam feel better.

"You know Beesly? I really love you." I said to her, taking her hand in mine.

"I know" She responded.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sandwiches and Vacations

Pam broke out in random crying sessions all during this week. I felt really bad for her. Every time she started crying, she tried to hide it from me. I didn't really know what to do; we were at work so I couldn't really hold her in my arms and tell her what she needed to hear. It almost made me cry, she just looked so miserable.

She was a lot slower when she walked too. Everyone in the office noticed, I could tell. Nobody said anything to her though; everyone came to me to tell me how worried they were about her. They kept asking why she was like this, I didn't tell them the whole truth, I told them that I didn't know why.

It was Friday during our lunch break. Pam and I were just eating sandwiches, which I had packed from home, in the break room. It was quiet, which by now was starting to get normal. I didn't want it to get normal; I wanted her to be happy.

"Pam?" I asked her. I didn't really know what to say, I just didn't want her to act like this.

"Yes Jim?" it was a simple enough response, but it didn't have any emotion, almost as if she had said it without realizing it. It made me even sadder. I just wanted to see her smile; I had missed her smile so much.

"Pam, why are you acting like this? Why won't you smile anymore? I've missed seeing your smile so much." That all came out so fast. I just hoped that she wouldn't get angry with me.

She didn't respond immediately. All of this reminded me of that time in the car a few days ago. I just hoped that she wouldn't cry, I don't think that I could handle that.

But she was crying. She didn't look at me; she put her head into her hands and started to cry softly. I made a very quick decision. We were going to take our vacations from work now. I didn't want her to be here in this condition. I got up from my chair and went over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She stood up slowly and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Pam, were going to take some time off, okay?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head and I led her out into the main office. Everyone looked at us because Pam was crying; I paid no attention to them. I opened the door to Michael's office.

"Michael?" I asked him. He was typing on the computer, it didn't look like he was doing work, but I didn't really want to ask.

"Hey Jimbo! What can I do for ya?" Michael stopped typing and smiled widely at me. He noticed Pam in my arms crying.

"Can Pam and take our vacations now?" I asked. Even if he said no, we were still going to leave for a few days.

"Sure." Michael didn't ask why, which was somewhat amazing to me. I didn't further the conversation any more; I wanted to get Pam home.

I turned my computer off, and put everything at my desk away, I did the same for Pam's desk too. We grabbed our jackets and slowly made our way out to the car. I kept my arm around her shoulders the entire time, I was afraid to let go of her.

We got into the car and fastened our seatbelts. It was a quiet ride, but I didn't really care. I just wanted her to get home.

When we arrived, I got out of the car and went over to Pam's side. I opened her door and helped her out of the car. She seemed really tired. I led her into our house and we went into our bedroom. We both lay down. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried softly into my shoulder. We stayed like this for a long time. I wasn't keeping track of the clock though. Eventually Pam stopped crying and I realized that she had fallen asleep. I dropped my arms from around her. I flicked off my shoes and turned the lights off. I lay down next to her and stroked her face with my hand. My beautiful Pam, I hoped that she would be in a better mood tomorrow.

When I woke up, it was about dinner time. I quietly got off the bed. I didn't want to wake Pam. I decided that I would make dinner for us. I couldn't ask her to; besides, I was a pretty good cook.I had decided on making spaghetti, a simple enough meal. By the time it had finished cooking Pam had woken up.

"Hey." She said groggily. She half smiled at me. I sighed in relief, at least she wasn't crying. I was happy.

"Hey." I responded, handing her a plate of spaghetti. I set the rest of the table and sat down with my own plate. Just as I was about to take my first bite of food, Pam spoke.

"Jim, I'm sorry that I have been so sad lately. I've just been worried about…" she trailed off; I knew what she meant though, because she looked at her stomach.

"I know Pam, me too. It'll be okay though, I promise." I smiled at her. She smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3 : Movies and Conversations

We had a week off work and Pam was starting to get better. I was starting to think that all the stress of work wasn't helping her at all, I was glad that she's better though.

We were sitting in our living room watching a movie together. I wasn't paying any attention to the TV though; I was too busy staring at my Pam. She's amazingly beautiful when she's distracted. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, she snuggled closer to me. I smiled to myself.

When the movie ended, I went to get up and realized that Pam had fallen asleep. I couldn't get up without waking her, so I decided to just go to sleep on the couch with her.

In the morning when I woke up, Pam was in the kitchen making breakfast. I slowly got up and headed for the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It's about time you woke up Jim." She smiled and turned so that she could look at me. I kissed her lightly on the lips. She put her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "I was beginning to think that you would never wake up." She smiled and pulled away lightly so that she could continue making breakfast. She was at the stove cooking eggs.

"Yeah Beesly, I don't know what's gotten into me." I teased. I got plates and forks out of the cupboard and placed them down at the table. I also got orange juice out of the fridge and filled two cups with it. Pam finished with the eggs and put some on each of our plates.

"Jim, how many pancakes do you want?" She asked. I hadn't even realized that she had made some.

"Two," I responded. I sat down at the table while she got the pancakes. She sat down too when we each had everything we wanted.

"So, Jim…" she started. I looked up at her; she hadn't touched her food yet. She was watching her hands as she poked at her pancakes with her fork.

"Yes Pam?" I hoped that she wasn't going to start crying again. She didn't look like she was going to, and she had been getting better lately.

"How bad was it…my crying I mean." I didn't really understand her question at first.

"Oh. Well, Pam, you cried almost every day for the past week, and I didn't know how much more I could have taken. It was getting hard for me to look at you, you just looked so miserable. I didn't want you to be miserable."

I was staring at her while I said this. She wasn't looking at me; she was staring at her plate.

"I'm so sorry Jim. I don't know what came over me. I promise you that I won't start that again." She looked up to stare at me. I got up and went over to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Pam. I love you. That will _never _change. I promise you that." She got up and kissed me lightly on the lips then went to clear the table.

Our week off passed by really quickly. I think that was mostly to the fact that Pam was happy, so, so was I.

We spent most of our week at home, watching movies, playing a game, talking-which was what we mostly did- and plain stuff like that. I was especially happy when we talked about our life after the baby was born. We discussed how we would decorate the room; we didn't know whether it was a boy or girl yet, so no big decisions were made. There was a spare bedroom down the hall from our room that was a perfect space for our son/daughter. It still put butterflies in my stomach when I thought about being a father. I could tell that Pam was going through the same excited feeling I was.

So far, the spare room was mostly boxes containing a crib and changing table. The only thing we already did was put up a bookshelf in the corner. We were making progress though.

I was back in the present when Pam called my name from the living room. I was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. I got up a little too quickly to check on her. I felt anxious.

"Yes Pam?" I asked when I went to sit next to her on the couch. I took her hand and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I was just wondering what movie we were going to watch tonight." That's right, it was Saturday. Saturday is movie night.

"Um," I staggered, "what about 'Airplane'?" I suggested. We hadn't seen that movie in a while.

She smiled and grabbed it out of the drawer with all of our DVD's.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pizza and Seinfeld

Before I knew it, it was Sunday. It was our last day before we had to go back to work. I was fine with the idea in general, I was just afraid that as soon as we got there Pam would go back to how she was before. I was afraid, but I would never tell her that.

It felt like any other Sunday afternoon. We were at the table talking about nothing in particular.

"So do you remember when Dwight had those fireworks a few years ago?" I asked Pam. She obviously remembered because she started laughing softly.

"And Kevin and him were dancing around them." She added.

"That was the night that we had our first dinner together." I pointed out.

"Oh yes, the glorious cheese sandwich. How could I forget." She smiled. I put down the coffee that I was drinking and went over to her, I took her hand and led her into the living room.

We both sat down on the couch and I flipped the TV on, but kept the volume down pretty low. I sat with my back to one of the armrests, and Pam's back was on my stomach so we were both facing the same direction. I took her hands in mine and raised them so we could both look at them. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Jim, I could spend my entire life like this." she said. I smiled and kissed her head.

"So could I, but it might be a little weird when one of us has to go to the bathroom." I pointed out. She giggled and pushed me lightly with her shoulder. I placed our hands (still entwined) on Pam's stomach.

I was happy. I could really spend my entire life like this, with Pam in my arms. She had no idea how much I loved her. It couldn't be expressed with words. She was my entire life, she was _my_ Pam, and I loved her more than anything else.

I was pretty sure that I fell asleep, because the next thing I remembered was the sound of 'Seinfeld' being played on the TV. Pam was awake, but we were still in the same position. She had the TV volume down, she probably didn't want to wake me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning Mr. Halpert." she said quietly. She twisted her neck so her lips could reach mine for a few seconds. We smiled at each other, then she twisted back to the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 5:30. We were only asleep for about an hour."

"Oh. What episode is it" I asked as I looked back at the TV. I couldn't tell because I was still in the sleeping mode.

"I think it's the one where George pretends to be a marine biologist.." she responded.

I really didn't watch 'Seinfeld' that much, so I didn't think anything of her answer.

We watched the rest of the episode together. It was pretty funny I guess, Pam likes it. When it was over she changed the channel, the news was on. Nothing really big had happened lately. Just some little stories. I wasn't really interested in the news right now. I decided it was about time to make dinner.

"Well, what do you want for dinner Beesly?" I asked.

"Um, what about pizza? Don't we have some frozen ones?"

"I think so. Pizza it is." I shifted her lightly so I could get up. She stayed on the couch to finish the show.

We had a pepperoni pizza left in the freezer. I turned on the oven so it could pre-heat.

While I waited for the oven I went back into the living room. The show was just finishing up. Pam got up from the couch and came over to me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went off to the bathroom.

The oven beeped. I put the pizza in for the right time and recycled the box. Pam came up behind me and put her arms around my waist.

"Hey Pam." I smiled at her. I twisted in her arms so I could face her.

"I love you." she said, hugging me tighter.

"You have no idea how much I love you Beesly." I responded.

When the pizza was done baking we sat at the table and ate together. We were talking about a prank we were going to pull on Dwight tomorrow. We were thinking about removing one object from his desk every time he went to the bathroom, and seeing how long it took for him to realize.

She really had _no_ idea how much I loved her.


	5. Chapter 5 : Michael Myers and Decisions

The next morning, Pam was obviously in a pretty good mood because right when I got up she was in my face wearing a Michael Myers mask. I screamed and fell off of the bed.

"Not funny Beesly!" I said getting up from the floor, but I was laughing, so it kind of defeated the purpose of me saying that.

"Maybe so, but totally worth it." she smiled at me, spreading out on the bed. She was going to get it.

I charged at her and wrapped my arms around her. Lifting her so that she was laying on my stomach. I folded my arms behind my head.

"Enough, funny man. Let's get breakfast." she said. She made to get up, but I wouldn't let her. She looked at me confused, her confused face is probably the cutest thing ever.

"Nope," I said, "you have to stay here. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her. She laughed and pushed her face away slowly.

"Jim." she patted my chest and got up. I let her this time, only because her stomach growled, and I knew she was serious about breakfast.

We made breakfast easy today, Frosted Flakes. I was still nervous about having Pam go back to work, but not as much as before. She seemed especially happy today.

When we arrived at work that morning everyone was staring at us. I paid no attention to them. Pam and I took our seats at our desks and started to work.

"Hey Jim," Oscar said when he passed my desk, " how is she?" I was surprised, he actually seemed worried about Pam. Not that nobody likes her, she was just never really close to Oscar.

"She's fine. Time off was just what she needed." I assured him. He went back to his desk.

Little conversations like this happened a lot that day. Everyone was concerned about Pam. I guess it makes sense though, considering the state she was in when we left. I didn't know for sure, but I don't think that anyone asked Pam how she was. They probably were being considerate of her feelings.

During lunch that day Pam and I were talking like we usually did.

"Hey Jim?" she asked.

"Yes Beesly?" I asked, she usually didn't ask questions, she would usually just flat out say things.

"How would you feel if we told everyone that I was pregnant?" I was not expecting a question like that. I guess I wouldn't really mind, I would just be worried about Michael's reaction. He can get very excited sometimes.

"Um, I guess I'm fine with that. Whatever you want Pam." I said quietly, careful not to let others hear our conversation.

"I think I'm going to tell them today. They kind of have a right to know. It's sort of a precaution, we don't want anything to happen because people don't know about it."

I though about what she said. She was definitely right. What if somebody bumped into her stomach a little too hard? What if someone hurt the baby because they didn't know about it? She was right, 100% right. We had to tell everyone.

"You're right Pam, we need to tell them." I agreed. I couldn't risk something like that to happen. It would ruin both of us.

"Great! We'll tell them after lunch." she seemed excited. I wasn't particularly excited, just anxious. I really had no idea what to expect.

After lunch, we cleaned up and went out into the main office. Pam took my hand and led us to the front of the room.

"Excuse me everybody!" Pam said loudly. Everybody stopped and looked at us. "We have something to tell you." I gulped and squeezed Pam's hand a little tighter.


	6. Chapter 6 : Spaz Attacks And Good Ideass

I was beginning to think this wasnt a very good idea. Everyone was staring at us, and I would usually be okay with that, but not now. I was nervous as heck, my neck was sweating and it was hard to breathe. But I had to go through with this, it was for Pam.

"Um, hi everybody!" Pam said quietly. It was followed by a grunt and a few nods, but mostly everyone remained still.

I looked at everyone. I was making plans on how I thought they were going to react. Angela would be horrified, because were not married yet. Kevin would congratulate me, but only because I _got _her pregnant. Dwight wouldnt believe us, either that or he would think that Pam was pregnant with an alien or something. You never know with Dwight. I really didnt know about anyone else.

"Jim and I have some good news for you", she gulped, "Im pregnant." Pam slowed down on the last word. She wasnt making eye contact with anyone; she was looking at her shoes. I squeezed her hand (a sign for look up). She did.

Everyone was smiling, but still quiet. The only noise was from Kelly in the background. She was, well, being Kelly.

She ran up to us. She tore Pams hand from mine and took it with both of hers. Jumping up and down and screaming ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh, was pretty much how I pictured Kelly reacting, so I wasnt really all that surprised.

As Pam, Kelly, Phyllis, and the rest of the women (Angela excluded, because she had gone back to work) went into the break room to talk. Most of the guys came up to me.

"Congrats man." Oscar said, shaking my hand. We talked about Pam, and what we were going to do. It was, all in all, a pretty innocent conversation. I could only think of one reason for that, Michael wasnt there. He went out to lunch with a client.

I didnt want to tell Michael. I was more nervous about telling him than telling anyone else. I didnt want him making fun, or acting funny around me or Pam.

I inched away from the group of men, who by this time have started to head back to their desks, and headed toward the break room. All of the women were still in there, talking with Pam.

"Hello ladies." I said as I entered the room and sat down next to Meredith. They all smiled at me, but continued hounding Pam with questions. I could see the silent message she sent when her eyes met mine for a millisecond, 'pleeeease help me!.'

"I think its time to get back to work. Michael will be back any minute now, and hes going to want to talk with all of us if he finds us all in the same room together." With that everyone exited the room rather quickly. Kelly went back to the annex, and everyone else went back into the main office. Pam got up and placed her hand back into mine, as we headed back to our desks.

Once we were both situated, I decided I wanted to talk to her privately. I couldnt just talk to her now, because everyone else would be able to listen in, and I had no doubt they would. And we couldnt go into the break room, because once we did everyone would start talking about us, and I dont like when people do that. I settled with just e-mailing her.

_-Hey Lovely (; How were the girls?-From: JHalpert_

I typed it up and hit send, I waited a few seconds before I heard the quiet ping from Pams computer, that went off when she got an e-mail. She read it and smiled, then started typing back.

PING

-_Not as bad as they could have been, but that doesnt mean I wasnt dying in there, cuz I was Halpert. How were the guys?- From: PBeesly_

__

-Not too bad. Hey I was going to ask you, how are we going to tell Michael about this?- From: JHalpert

-I dont know, in private though. Maybe after everyone leaves today, we could get him alone. I dont want him making a big scene out of this.- From: PBeesly

When I got this I looked at Pam, she looked back, I nodded to agree with her latest e-mail. I didnt write back because people were starting to notice how the pings were alternating between Pams and my computers.

Michael walked in at about 2:15. He came in a little upset looking, evidently he didnt get the client. He went straight into his office.

At 4:50 people started to leave. Meredith, Kevin, Ryan, and Kelly all left. Dwight waited until exactly 5:00 to leave. He said goodbye to Michael and left. Pretty soon only Michael, Pam, and I were the only ones left in the office.

Once Pam and I had all of our things packed up for the day, I knocked on Michaels door. He told us to come in, so I opened the door and we took a seat across from him.

"Hey Michael, how was the client?" I asked him.

"Stupid, some people dont know a good idea if it bites them on the head." Pam smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Truth And Pure Happpines

"Michael, Pam and I have some news that we think you need to know." I decided to just plain out tell him. It would be better than having him guess, or having someone else tell him for us. "Pam is pregnant." I sort of blurt it out and it sounds kind of rushed, but he knows what I said. You can see it on his face. He understood.

After a few seconds of quiet, I stopped anticipating the Michael spazz. I'm pretty sure Pam and I both were almost positive that he would jump up and scream at the top of his lungs, something would happen to embarrass us both, and then nobody would let us forget this day. But…None of this happened. Michael just sat there and looked dazed.

"For realsies?" He finally responded with a statement that brought us back to the fact that he was still Michael, and he could still flip out.

"Yes Michael, and we would appreciate if you would treat us like nothing is different than before." Pam took my hand and I looked at her. She was smiling, which gave me the idea that she thought everything was okay. I still wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I had a feeling that it would be fine.

"Congrats big man." He said as he got up from his desk and came to shake my hand. I was still a little shocked that there was no freak out, but I was happy in the same.

"Thanks man. Thank you for not making a big scene of this too, we really appreciate it." Pam and I got up and left his office. When Pam shut the door behind her you could almost hear Michael let out a huge breathe of air. I hadn't even realized he was holding one.

At the end of the day Pam and I started packing up our desks and getting ready to leave. It was a little after five, and since most of the people here quit out at about 4:50, it was just Dwight, Michael, Angela, and Pam and I. Just as we were about to walk out the door Michael stopped us. I thought maybe this was where we were going to get it, but he looked like he was almost crying.

"Michael? You okay?"

"Yeah Jim. I'm fine. I'm just so happy for both of you. After we've both waited for you to get together for so long, and get engaged. And know you're going to have a baby… I'm just so happy for you, you're really meant to be together." His eyes started to water, and one sole tear fell down his cheek. I've never seen Michael like this before.

"I… I don't know what to say Michael. Thank you for all of that. We... I…"

"I think what Jim is saying Michael," Pam cut in. Bless her, I was completely lost for words. "We believe that we're really meant for each other, and we're happy that you think so too. And we really appreciate your understanding with all of this." She put her arm around my waist and hugged me. I started to cry. Why does she have to be so perfect?

We walked out of his office and down to our car. We got in and started to drive home. I felt like I needed to say something. So I just said was always on my mind.

"Pam, you know I love you right? Because I love you so much. More than you could possible know." I took my eyes off the road for a second, and looked at her face. She was smiling back at me. She was so beautiful when she gave me that look.

'Yes Jim, actually I did know that you love me. And I'm happy that you do, because if you didn't I would be the loneliest woman on planet earth."

The rest of the car ride consisted of her and I holding hands, and the occasional 'I love you' that one of us whispered.

* * *

**Sorry To Dissappoint You All, But I'm Planning To Stop The Story Here. Mid Terms Are Coming, And I Just Have No More Time. Sorry.**


End file.
